Sacrée Octavia !
by BlakeBlake
Summary: OS St-Valentin. Bellamy et Clarke se retrouvent piégés par Octavia le 14 février. Le plan de la jeune Blake pour rapprocher son frère et sa meilleure amie va-t-il fonctionner ? OS en trois parties.
1. Première Partie

Hellooo ! Voici un OS sur la Saint-Valentin, c'est mon tout premier OS. J'ai eu l'idée i jours et je l'ai mis sur papier hier.

Bon j'ai coupé l'OS en trois parties (du coup c'est plus vraiment un OS ) parce-que je le trouvais trop long. Je vous poste la première partie aujourd'hui parce-que je n'ai pas de patience, je veux vos avis toute de suite haha ! Il faudra attendre demain pour les deux autres parties, j'espère que ça ne vous dérange pas. Vous aurez l'occasion d'imaginer ce qu'il va se passer ensuite !

Allez-vous passer la Saint-Valentin accompagné-e ? Personnellement, je la passe avec des amies. Vive le célibat !

Bref, je vous laisse avec l'OS, je tiens à m'excuser si il y a des fautes, je n'ai personne pour me corriger et malgré mes 10 re-lectures, certaines fautes ont pu m'échapper.

Je suis toute nerveuse haha ! Je vous retrouve à la fin.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Clarke déposa le bol de chips sur la table basse et attrapa son verre de vin avant de s'affaler sur son canapé aux côtés de sa meilleure amie.

**-Sérieusement Griffin, je ne sais pas comment tu tiens debout après autant de boulot...**annonce Octavia en soupirant longuement. Clarke souria légèrement et secoua doucement sa tête.

C'était la même chose à chaque fois que Clarke sortait d'une garde de 48h. Octavia déclarait ne pas la comprendre et si elle avait bu plus d'un verre de vin, comme ce soir, elle commençait à se plaindre. Au bout de 4 ans, Clarke avait arrêté de répondre et se contenter de l'écouter tout en souriant.

**-Non, mais c'est vrai, **rajoute la brune, **je suis déjà au bout de ma vie après une journée de travail...**

**-Octavia, tu travailles avec des enfants...**

**-Je sais ! Mon métier est tellement plus difficile que le tien...** dit-elle en penchant sa tête en arrière.

Clarke entendit la taquinerie dans la réplique de son amie, c'est pourquoi elle répondit en lui balançant un coussin. Octavia se contenta de rire et de serrer le coussin dans ses bras.

**-Bon, il faut que je te dise quelque chose d'important, **déclara la brune d'un ton si dramatique que Clarke se redressa et pris un air sérieux. **Je sais que je vais briser ton petit coeur, et je suis désolée. Je me rattraperais je te le promet !**

**-Octavia... Je te préviens si tu as encore cassé la fenêtre de ma chambre parce-que tu essayais de rentrer en douce chez moi pour me faire peur, je te jure que je te tue !**

**\- Non ! Je te rappelle que tu m'as envoyé aux urgences, je me suis promis de ne plus jamais recommencer...En tout cas avec toi...** dit Octavia en souriant malicieusement.

Clarke leva les yeux au ciel en plaignant Jasper, le pauvre était toujours la cible des farces de la brune. Et l'unique raison à cela était qu'il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de tout pardonner à Octavia et de se laisser faire. La brune avait bien essayé avec Raven et Murphy, mais elle s'était retrouvé au même endroit où Clarke l'avait envoyé, quant à Monty... Octavia avait bien trop peur que l'asiatique fasse une crise cardiaque et qu'Harper décide , suite à cela de la démembrer.

**\- Clarke, je suis sérieuse... Je ne pourrais pas passer la Saint-Valentin avec toi cette année, **annonça gravement la brune.

Clarke resta bouche-bée, depuis qu'elle a rencontré Octavia en dernière année de lycée, elles ont toujours passé cette fête ensemble. Couple ou non, elles annulaient leur plan et allaient manger dans leur restaurant favori, elles n'y allaient qu'une seule fois par an bien sûr. Mais c'était devenue une tradition pour les deux amies.

**\- Quoi ? Mais Octavia...**

**\- Je sais, je sais mais j'ai rendez-vous, avec Lincoln... Ça fait des mois qu'on se parle et tu sais très bien qu'il me plaît énormément. C'est la première fois que je ressens un truc comme ça depuis...**

Clarke comprenait très bien Octavia, la brune n'avait pas été chanceuse en amour. Atom le dernier en date, était parti avec une fille prénommée Roma alors qu'Octavia et lui venait tout juste d'emménager ensemble. Octavia avait pleuré pendant des mois et Raven et Clarke s'étaient occuper d'elle et avaient été rayé la voiture de cette « pétasse », évidemment, tout cela était l'idée de Raven. Murphy n'avait jamais été aussi fier de sa copine. Quand Clarke y pensait, Murphy et Raven étaient tout de même un drôle de couple.

**-Je comprend Octavia, c'est pas grave...** prononça finalement Clarke, tout de même déçue.

**-Tu rigoles ?! Si c'est grave,** dit la brune, elle posa violemment son verre et pris les mains de Clarke dans les siennes. **Mais ne t'inquiètes pas Clarky, j'ai quand même réservé le restaur...**

**-Pardon ?! **Dit brusquement Clarke en se levant du canapé. **Octavia il est****hors de question que tu m'arranges un rendez-vous. Tu veux que je te rappelle ce qui s'est passé la dernière fois ?! Je me suis fait frappé par sa copine ! **

**-Je n'étais pas sensée savoir qu'il avait une petite amie, il avait accepté alors pour moi il était tout à fait libre.**

**\- Et bien la prochaine fois, vérifie tes informations ! **Clarke réfléchit à toute vitesse, et en voyant une lueur taquine passer dans les yeux verts de son amie, elle prit peur et se rectifia**. Non ! Il n'y aura pas de prochaine fois, c'est finis ! **Octavia souffla, contrariée que Clarke ait tout de suite su à quoi elle pensait. Néanmoins, elle se rassura assez vite en se disant qu'elle pourrait tout à fait arranger un rendez-vous à Jasper. Et pourquoi pas avec sa collègue Maya.

**-De toute façon, c'était il y a une éternité...**

**-3 ans Octavia, ce n'est pas une éternité ! C'est récemment !**

**-Mais ça s'est bien terminé ! On est devenue copine avec Raven ! **

**-Ce n'est pas une raison !**

**-Clarke, calme toi ! Je n'ai jamais dit que je t'organisais un rencard. **

**-Laisse moi rire, toi et tes plans tordus, je vous connais, **prononça la blonde sarcastiquement.

**-Clarke , je te le promet ! **Seulement, cette dernière ne vit pas Octavia croiser les doigts derrière son dos.

\- **Tu veux que j'aille au restaurant toute seule ? À la saint-valentin ? Octavia c'est pire !** Dit la blonde en se rasseyant sur le canapé.

**-Mais non, et puis ça se trouve, tu trouvera un ou une autre célibataire...**murmura mystérieusement la brune. **Clarke, tu as besoin de sortir. En ce moment tout ce que tu fait c'est l'hôpital, ton appart et le mien. Non pas que je n'aime pas t'avoir à la maison mais tu as besoin de voir le monde extérieur, rencontrer du monde. Ça fait combien de temps que tu n'as pas vu la bande ? **

Clarke dû avouer qu'Octavia marquait un point, elle n'en pouvait plus et avait besoin de s'aérer. Son internat lui prenait énormément de temps mais d'un autre côté, elle adorait ce qu'elle faisait. Elle vida son verre d'un coup pendant qu'Octavia battait des mains comme une enfant de 5 ans, la brune pris ce geste comme un accord de Clarke, et cette dernière commençait à penser que le métier de la brune l'affectait plus qu'elle ne le croyait.

**-Ça c'est ma Clarky ! Allez va nous chercher une deuxième bouteille, j'ai l'intention de me rattraper ! **

Clarke secoua la tête tout en se levant, Octavia lui ferais faire n'importe quoi. Mais c'est ce qu'elle aimait dans cette amitié, Octavia lui faisait prendre des risques et la blonde aimait ça, elle qui avait eu une enfance rigide et dirigée par les études, la fin de son adolescence et le début de sa vie adulte avaient été plus fun avec Octavia. La brune avait réussi à la dérider et quand elles avaient ajouté Raven à l'équation, sa vie était devenue doublement plus amusante.

À elles trois, elle forme un trio infernale, c'est dire , elles avaient tellement énervé Murphy lorsqu'ils étaient partit en vacances tous ensemble, qu'il les avait enfermés dans une pièce toute une journée pour que lui, Jasper, Monty, Harper et Miller puissent avoir la paix.

Clarke déboucha la troisième bouteille de vin quand Octavia commença à lister toutes les qualités de Lincoln en bafouillant. Clarke pouvait voir que sa meilleure amie était heureuse et si elle devait aller manger au restaurant seule pour faire plaisir à O', alors elle le ferait.

[...]

Clarke s'observa une dernière fois dans le miroir. Elle se trouvait belle.

Après avoir longuement hésité, elle avait opté pour un pantalon de costume noir et un petit col roulé d'une couleur rosé qui souligne son teint pâle. Si Octavia avait été là, elle aurait hurlé sur Clarke en lui ordonnant d'enfiler une robe mais la blonde se sentait belle dans cette tenue, elle l'adorait et puis il faisait froid.

Elle avait décidé de laissé ses cheveux détachés, fatiguée de les avoir toujours attachés à l'hôpital. Clarke avait également appliqué un peu de mascara et un joli rouge à lèvres rosé, c'était discret mais ça correspondait totalement à à la blonde.

Elle jeta un coup d'oeil à sa montre, 18h50. Clarke enfila un blazer noir et ses talons, Octavia les avaient déposé quand elle était au travail, elle avait laissé une note disant :

_« Je t'interdit de porter d'autres chaussures que celle-ci ! Bonne soirée, je t'aime Clarky ! »_

Elle avait agrémenté son petit mot d'un bonhomme faisant un clin d'oeil. Clarke avait cru mourir en voyant la hauteur des talons, elle qui n'avait pas l'habitude d'en porter, mais encore une fois pour faire plaisir à la jeune brune, elle les avait enfilé. Avant de partir, elle attrapa sa pochette et ferma toutes les lumières, puis elle claqua la porte.

À quelques kilomètres, un jeune homme brun pestait contre sa cravate, foutue sœur ! Bellamy allait finir par la tuer, il en était certain. Quelques jours plus tôt, son adorable petite sœur, notez ici l'ironie, l'avait appelé lui intimant de dîner avec elle le 14 février dans un restaurant appelé _**Polis**_. Bellamy n'avait pas cherché à protester connaissant sa sœur par coeur, elle l'aurait traîné au restaurant par les oreilles si elle avait eu l'occasion.

**\- Qu'elle aille au diable, elle et ses plans tordus**, marmonna-t-il en abandonnant la cravate, et restant en chemise blanche, manches remontées jusqu'au coude.

Oh, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de la maudire, il y a quelques années plus tôt, elle s'était faite passer pour sa fiancée, juste pour un dessert gratuit ! Bellamy en frissonnait encore, elle était vraiment prête à toute pour de la nourriture gratuite.

Le brun avait toujours plaint les amis de sa sœur bien qu'il n'en connaisse que quelques uns. Le pauvre Jasper, pensa-t-il, il avait toujours était faible avec Octavia.

Bellamy vérifia l'heure, puis décida qu'il était temps de partir. Si il avait le malheur d'arriver en retard, c'est à dire après O', elle allait le tuer.

[…]

Clarke arriva au restaurant au même moment qu'un jeune homme brun, il lui ouvrit la porte et la laissa passer. Elle le remercia d'un petit sourire en baissant la tête dès qu'elle sentit son visage s'empourprer. Elle se dirigea vers une des réceptionnistes et l'homme fit la même chose. Seulement, ils eurent la surprise de répondre la même chose à la même question,**_ « Sous quel nom est réservé votre table ? »_**

**\- Octavia Blake, **dirent-ils d'une même voix.

Clarke se retourna en fronçant les sourcils, l'homme fit, encore une fois, la même chose. Elle l'observa longuement, les cheveux bruns bouclés, des tâches de rousseurs, une tête de plus qu'elle. Puis cela lui revint, elle allait assassiner sa meilleure amie, elle était sérieuse.

* * *

Voilà pour cette première partie ! J'espère qu'elle vous a plu, je vous retrouve demain pour les deux dernières parties !

N'oubliez pas me laisser une petite review, même si c'est juste "j'ai aimé" ou "ça ne m'a pas plus" c'est toujours utile et agréable si je peux m'améliorer. En plus ça me donne l'impression de ne pas avoir écrit dans le vide !

-B.


	2. Deuxième Partie

**Bonjour tout le monde ! Joyeuse Saint-Valentin ! **

**Voici la deuxième partie de l'OS. J'avoue avoir été plutôt réticente à poster la suite, vu le nombre de lecteurs face aux nombres de reviews. Mais je voulais pas laissé cette histoire sans fin. **

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**-On se connaît ?** Répondit-il, toujours intrigué par la jeune blonde en face de lui.

Il la détailla quelques secondes, et pensa qu'elle était vraiment jolie, _non magnifique_ se corrigea-il. Elle était plus petite que lui, blonde aux yeux bleus et sa tenue lui allait parfaitement, il l'adorait.

**-Hum... Clarke Griffin,** dit- elle en secouant la tête et tendant sa main, **je suis la meilleure amie d'Octavia.**

Il lui serra doucement la main, regrettant le touché lorsqu'elle la retira. Cela lui revenait maintenant, Octavia lui parlait souvent de cette Clarke, seulement il n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de la rencontrer. Ils restèrent quelques secondes à se fixer dans les yeux , Bellamy et Clarke n'auraient su quoi dire si quelqu'un leur avait demandé ce qu'ils ressentaient à ce moment. Bellamy dira plus tard qu'il était subjugué par la beauté de la blonde et que sans le savoir, elle l'envoûtait déjà. Clarke elle, parlera de coup de foudre.

**-Je suis désolée de vous interrompre,** intervint la réceptionniste pas du tout l'air désolée mais agacée, **mais il y a du monde qui attend.**

La voix de la femme sortit Clarke de sa torpeur et elle sentit ses joues chauffer. Bellamy remarqua qu'elle avait l'air gêné et souri en baissant la tête. Il attrapa doucement la main de Clarke qui sursauta ce qui le fit rire et laissa la réceptionniste les mener à leur table. Elle était situé au fond du restaurant, un peu à l'écart de tous. Cela étonna Clarke, chaque année Octavia s'arrangeait pour avoir la table la plus exposée du restaurant.

Bellamy et elle s'installèrent et la serveuse leur tendit les menus. Clarke plongea son visage dedans en essayant de se cacher, la situation était extrêmement gênante. Au bout de quelques minutes elle décida d'espionner Bellamy par dessus la carte mais toujours en restant cachée.

**\- Je reconnaî****s**** que la situation est quelques peu... ****Embarrassante****.** **Mais tu n'es pas obligé de te comporter comme une enfant, je pensais que tu étais amie avec O', pas son élève,** prononça Bellamy sans jamais quitter le menu des yeux ce qui fit sursauter Clarke qui enleva la carte de son visage.

Elle pouvait voir le sourire de Bellamy c'est pourquoi elle ne se vexa pas de sa remarque et préféra lui tirer la langue lorsqu'il leva les yeux et la regarda. La blonde eut l'agréable surprise d'entendre le rire du jeune homme et elle se surprit à beaucoup aimer ce son. La serveuse passa prendre leur commande et Clarke se détendit un peu plus.

**-Je comprend pourquoi Octavia et toi êtes amies. **

**-Octavia est plus enfantine que moi, je te rappelle que si on est ici c'est à cause d'elle.**

**-Alors, comment tu t'ai fait piéger ? **Demanda-t-il curieux.

**-Octavia et moi venons ici tous les ans pour le 14 février, c'est une sorte de...tradition, **répondit-elle. **O' a l'habitude de nous faire passer pour un couple afin d'avoir les digestifs offerts. Tu sais comment elle est. **

**-Oh que oui ! Elle m'a fait ce coup une fois et je dois avouer que j'avais peur qu'elle recommence ce soir, **dit-il en riant.

**-Sacrée Octavia ! **s'exclamèrent-ils d'une même voix, encore une fois.

**-Finalement je suis soulagé qu'elle ne soit pas là**. Il lui sourit et Clarke ne put s'empêcher de penser que finalement, il était content d'être en sa compagnie. Elle n'avait pas tord.

Ils continuèrent de discuter, principalement d'Octavia. Clarke lui appris toutes les farces que la brune faisait en permanence et ils prononcèrent, toujours d'une même voix :

**-Pauvre Jasper !** Ils éclatèrent de rire et leurs plats arrivèrent. Pendant quelques minutes, on entendait que les bruits de couverts. Finalement, Bellamy versa le vin puis poursuivit la conversation.

**-Alors princesse,** Clarke soupira mais sourit en l'entendant l'appeler de la sorte, elle savait qu'elle n'aurait pas dû lui raconter la fois où O' et Raven l'avait forcé à se déguiser en princesse toute une journée, elle se promit de ne jamais lui montrer de photos, **parle-moi un peu de toi, parce que c'est bien de parler d'Octavia mais c'est ma sœur et tu es...** Bellamy ne sut pas continuer, c'est vrai comment qualifier la meilleure amie de sa sœur qu'on vient de rencontrer, avec qui on dîne à la saint-valentin. Et par dessus tout, une personne qui nous attire énormément.

**-Je suis... **demanda Clarke, curieuse de la tournure de la situation. Elle souriait à pleines dents et elle était belle, le coeur de Bellamy fit un bond. Il pris son courage à deux mains.

**-Tu es une femme très charmante et très belle, et je dois avouer que ****tu me plaît beaucoup****.** Les joues de la blonde prirent une couleur rouge pour la énième fois de la soirée.

**-Eh bien Bellamy Blake, cette attirance est réciproque. Que veux tu savoir ?** Cette fois, ce fut au tour du brun de sourire à pleines dents.

**-Je ne sais pas, qu'est-ce que tu fais dans la vie ? **

**-Je suis interne au Seattle Grace, depuis un an maintenant. J'adore ce que je fais, j'ai toujours su que je ferais un métier dans lequel j'aide les gens. Aujourd'hui je sauve des vies**. Clarke sourit et pris une bouchée de son plat, Bellamy l'observa et il sut que c'était vrai, que Clarke aimait réellement son métier.

**-Et toi ?** Demanda-t-elle, **Octavia ne m'a jamais dit ce que faisait son grand frère.**

**-Quelle sœur indigne !** Dit-il d'un ton dramatique en posant la main sur son coeur. La blonde leva les yeux au ciel et lui donna une petite tape sur le bras. Bellamy repris son sérieux.

-**Je suis prof d'Histoire au lycée.** Clarke sourit grandement, une remarque au bout des lèvres mais avant qu'elle dise quelque chose, Bellamy lui fit remarquer que c'est O' qu'il l'avait copié. Elle rit puis demanda plus sérieusement.

**-Pourquoi l'Histoire ?**

-**Depuis que je suis petit, ça me fascine. Ma mère avait l'habitude de me lire ****l'Illiade****, **Bellamy baissa un peu les yeux et son ton se fit plus triste, **elle aussi adorait la mythologie. Comme moi. ****C****'est ce que je préfère enseigner. **

Clarke posa sa main sur celle du brun et la caressa doucement, elle savait à quel point c'était dur d'avoir perdu un parent, elle avait le même regard que Bellamy quand elle parlaitde son père. Le brun devait être très proche de sa maman. Bellamy enlaça ses doigts à ceux de la blonde et Clarke ressentit soudain une chaleur agréable.

**-Je ne pensais pas que ta mère aimait autant l'Histoire, enfin la mythologie. Je veux dire Octavia m'a parlé un peu de votre mère, ****mais**** elle ne parle jamais de ce côté là. **Bellamy eut un petit rire.

**-Pourquoi crois-tu qu'elle a appelé sa fille Octavia ?**

Clarke admis qu'elle n'y avait jamais pensé. Puis elle enchaîna la conversation sur la vie de Bellamy, elle était curieuse. Elle adorait les histoires qu'il lui racontait. Elle finit par poser la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres.

**-C'est quand même bizarre, en plus de 4 ans d'amitié avec O', je ne t'ai jamais vu.**

**-C'est normal j'ai 25 ans donc deux de plus que toi, et j'ai déménagé pour faire mes études. Je viens me réinstaller à Seattle parce qu'Octavia me manque, je ne la vois pas assez. **

Clarke hocha la tête et la soirée continua, elle se sentait vraiment à l'aise aux côtés de Bellamy. En plus d'être beau, il la faisait rire mais savait être sérieux, ils avaient beaucoup de points communs. Au milieu du dessert, Bellamy et Clarke discutaient de cuisine et elle appris qu'il était très bon cuisinier mais elle le savait déjà grâce à O'. _Un point de plus_ pensa- t- elle avant de secouer la tête. Elle ressentit le besoin de lui avouer ne pas savoir faire à manger.

**-Pardon ? **s'offusqua Bellamy. **Comment c'est possible ? Tu vis seule depuis plus de 3 ans non ? **

**-Véritablement ça ne fait qu'un an et demi, je vivais en coloc avec Octavia et Jasper donc c'est eux qui faisait à manger. Puis j'ai dû déménager pour être plus près de l'hôpital. **

**-Donc tu te fais à manger ?** Demanda Bellamy plein d'espoir, il avait l'air de se soucier de l'alimentation de la blonde. Clarke parut gênée puis déclara d'une petite voix.

**-Non, Octavia me prépare les plats pour la semaine et j'achète du surgelé...**

Bellamy avala de travers et se mis à tousser, son visage devint rouge, il se calma après quelques secondes et Clarke ne tint plus, elle éclata de rire.

**-Tu déconnes ?** Demanda le brun toujours sous le choc. Alors que Clarke secoua la tête en signe de négation, il parut horrifié.

**-Mais la cuisine d'Octavia est...**il chercha ses mots puis finit par dire, **mauvaise pour ne pas dire immonde.**

**\- Eh,** répliqua la blonde en le frappant sur le bras pour défendre la brune. **Peut-être que ce n'est pas de la grande cuisine mais c'est meilleur que ce que je fais.**

**-Ce n'est pas possible,** affirma Bellamy, **je ne peux pas y croire. **

**-Bell',** dit-elle gravement, **j'ai fait brûlé des pâtes. **

Ce fut tout pour Bellamy, il se recula dans sa chaise l'air anéanti. Clarke avait l'impression qu'il était au bord des larmes. Au bout de quelques secondes, ils en rirent et le brun lui promit de venir lui apprendre à faire manger bientôt.

Les jeunes personnes étaient tellement envoûtés l'un par l'autre qu'ils ne virent pas une jeune brune les observer à travers la vitre du restaurant. Le jeune homme qui l'accompagné semblait désespéré mais également amusé par le comportement de la fille. Il savait, en commençant à fréquenter Octavia qu'elle était unique mais il ne s'attendait pas à ce que leur premier rendez-vous ressemble à ça. Ceci dit, avec la brune il fallait s'attendre à tout.

À la fin du dîner, il insista pour perpétuer la tradition des digestifs offerts, et fit passer Clarke pour sa fiancée, la blonde s'était sentit fondre sur place mais les yeux rieurs et le sourire charmeur du brun l'avait calmé.

Clarke le regarda en souriant lorsqu'il demanda l'addition. Elle avait l'impression d'avoir trouvé la perle rare. Et Bellamy était persuadé d'avoir trouvé la femme de sa vie.

* * *

**Voilà ! Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ? Cette fois-ci j'espère vous retrouver dans les reviews. **

**Je vous posterais la dernière partie, beaucoup plus courte, ce soir. **

**À tout à l'heure !**

**-B.**


	3. Troisième partie

**Voici la dernière partie !**

**Je m'excuse pour la publication tardive ! J'espère que ça vous a plu, en tout cas moi je me suis éclatée à l'écrire. Encore une fois bonne St-Valentin !**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Bellamy et Clarke marchait dans les rues de Seattle, épaule contre épaule, le brun avait tenu à la raccompagner mais ils avaient tous les deux bu. La blonde habitait à 15 minutes, ils avaient donc opté pour la marche, sachant qu'attendre un taxi aurait été tout aussi long. Le brun en prendrait un après avoir ramené Clarke.

Bellamy voyait que Clarke avait froid, cela faisait plusieurs minutes qu'elle frottait ses mains. Sans prévenir, il attrapa ses mains et les frotta lui même, Clarke le regardait dans les yeux un petit sourire aux lèvres. Bellamy pris d'une envie embrassa ses mains. Clarke était gênée mais cela ne lui déplaisait pas, finalement, il enlaça ses doigts aux siens et ils reprirent la route sans un mot.

**-Voilà, c'est ici que j'habite,** la blonde devait avouer qu'elle était déçu que cette soirée se finisse, il était déjà plus de minuit mais elle n'avait pas vu le temps passé.

**-Clarke,** dit Bellamy, la façon dont il l'avait proposé donna des papillons dans le ventre de la blonde, elle voulait l'entendre dire son prénom encore et encore, **j'ai adoré la soirée que je viens de passer, et...je t'apprécie beaucoup. J'aimerais énormément te revoir.**

Clarke se sentit tellement heureuse à ce moment qu'elle ne remarqua pas que Bellamy avait l'impression d'être un adolescent. Il n'osait pas la regarder dans les yeux et Clarke remarque finalement une lueur rouge sur les joues du brun. Elle s'approcha dangereusement et malgré la température extérieure glaciale, Bellamy aurait juré être en feu. Clarke déposa ses douces lèvres sur le joue du brun et resta ainsi quelques secondes.

**-Vendredi prochain, chez moi, 19h. Tu m'apprendra à cuisiner**, chuchota-t-elle, pleine d'assurance, ce qui étonna le jeune homme.

Elle même ne savait pas d'où cela lui venait. Elle s'écarta et commença à gravir les marches de son immeuble quand Bellamy, qui s'était figé, la rattrapa et tira sur son coude.

Elle était quelques marches au dessus de lui, la blonde se trouvait donc à sa hauteur. Bellamy ne tint plus et pressa ses lèvres contre celles de la blonde. Le baiser était doux et agréable, les papillons réapparurent et Clarke se sentait tellement bien dans ses bras, si bien qu'elle ne voulait jamais les quitter.

Mais Bellamy se détacha d'elle et lui remis une mèche de cheveux derrière l'oreille puis caressa tendrement sa joue. Il déposa un dernier rapide baiser sur les lèvres gonflées de la jeune femme avant de se reculer toujours en fixant ses magnifiques yeux bleus. Il lui fit un clin d'oeil.

**-À vendredi princesse.**

Elle sourit puis se retourna et entra dans son immeuble effleurant des doigts ses lè monta les escaliers aussi vite qu'un escargot voulant profiter un peu plus de son état second.

Et lorsqu'elle passa la porte de son appartement, elle s'appuya contre cette dernière et se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Bellamy Blake lui faisait tourner la tête.

Quant à Bellamy, il ne s'était jamais sentit aussi léger et heureux. Il venait de passer la meilleure soirée de sa vie. Et il était sûr, que Clarke Griffin le rendrait fou. Dans le bon sens du terme.

[...]

Le lendemain matin, à la même heure Bellamy et Clarke reçurent le même SMS. Clarke était en train de se changer à l'hôpital et Bellamy écrivait sur le sujet de la leçon sur le tableau.

_« De rien pour la magnifique soirée romantique que je vous ait offerte, je vous donnerez une liste de quoi m'acheter pour me remercier plus tard. Bisous, Octavia la meilleure des amies et des sœurs de la terre » _

Alors qu'elle surveillait les petits à la récréation, Octavia eut la surprise de recevoir le même SMS de sa meilleure amie et de son frère.

_« Pour une fois que tes plans tordus fonctionnent ! »_

_Pas de doute,_ pensa-telle, _ils sont faits l'un pour l'autre et encore une fois j'avais raison._

Elle appela Murphy et Raven pour leur dire qu'ils lui devaient 25 dollars chacun. Raven avait parié que ça resterait purement platonique et Murphy avait renchéri en disant que Clarke s'enfuirait sans même dire qui elle était.

Finalement, Octavia se dit qu'elle était plutôt douée , elle s'approcha doucement de Maya et commença à lui soutirer des informations sur sa vie amoureuse. C'est encore Jasper, le pauvre, qui subira les conséquences des plans tordus de la brune.

Sacrée Octavia !

[…]

Bellamy et Clarke se souviendraient toute leur vie de leur rencontre. Ils l'avaient tellement raconté que leurs amis, enfants, nièces et neveux, ainsi que leurs petits-enfants avaient finit par connaître cette histoire par coeur, ce n'est pas pour autant qu'ils s'en lassaient. Ils devaient tous reconnaître que leur histoire d'amour était magnifique et qu'ils avaient vécu une merveilleuse vie, jusqu'à leur dernier souffle.

Ils avaient bien sûr tous pris l'habitude, à la fin de l'histoire de rajouter une petite expression qui résume la personne à l'origine de tout ceci.

_**Sacrée Octavia !**_

* * *

**Voilà c'est finis ! **

**Dernière chance de me laisser votre avis, je compte sur vous !**

**-B.**


End file.
